Kraken Missions Mission Zero: the Beginning
by Alexander Ingham
Summary: The origins of the Heartless assassin, Kraken.
1. Part One: The Origin

Disclaimer: Kraken the Assassin is an original character that I have created. The setting his adventures take place in a slightly different version of an alternate history for the Kingdom Hearts Universe, created by a friend of mine, Storm Pikagirl, another author on Fanfiction.net. The original universe, and any mentions of characters from the game, Kingdom Hearts, are not my creations, they are property of both Disney and Squaresoft. There will be mature content in regards to violence and gore in this story, so if it is offensive, please do not read.  
The Kraken Missions  
  
Mission Zero:  
  
The Beginnings of an Assassin, Part One  
  
Darkness. It always began in darkness. And suddenly, there is light, as there always is at the end. Red eyes, stare blankly ahead. These are eyes that seem devoid of emotion or mercy. The creature blinks, it's eyes opening and closing in what seemed to take an eternity. Time was slowing. It would not be long now. The eyes begin to close again. They will close once more, and once they do, they shall never open again. This is both the beginning to our stories, and their end.  
  
Kraken. Assassin to Master Sora, the new King of the Heartless. Kraken was an invisible, but he was also more than that. To truly understand this once black hearted killer, one must trace back to the beginning. How he came to be truly feared by those around him, why his name causes men to quake in fear.as well as his fall from grace, and his end.  
  
Kraken, like all Heartless before and after him, began his existence on the home world of the Heartless. A planet dark, devoid of all natural light. He was a shadow, small and timid, but hungry. Ravenous, for his race craved the hearts of mortals, for they themselves possessed none. Kraken lived life as any heartless did on their world, but this changed when she came. Maleficent. The one they would call Queen. Kraken left his world with his friends and neighbors, travelling to the multiverse of worlds, devouring hearts, destroying the pathetic mortals and their worlds. As he devoured heart after heart. Soon, Kraken began to undergo the same transformation many of his fellows had. He first evolved into one of the new Soldier breed of Heartless. This transformation was amazing to Kraken, he was powerful, he could kill more easily, he need never fear being defeated. He was invincible! This new feeling thrilled Kraken, and as he continued on his journey, stealing the hearts of innocents, he began to grow more violent, more brutal. At times, he would not take the creatures heart at first. He would like to play with his victims, torturing them with his claws, scratching deep wounds into their skin, just to see them bleed. Hear them beg for mercy, plead for help to the silent, dark sky, before tearing their heart, their soul, from their bodies. Sentencing them to an eternal darkness. As he traveled and evolved to the next stages of his existence, he grew more confident. He was Heartless. A creature of infinite power and invulnerable to any and all opponents.  
  
His illusions of immortality and unending victory were shattered one day. At a dark place known as The End of The World.  
  
Kraken stood ready at the entrance to his master Ansem's realm. He was Heartless. An Invisible, strong and invulnerable. His brethren stood beside him. A mighty Angel Star, and two of his fellow Invisibles. They were charged with stopping the one named Sora. Kraken knew no fear. He was Heartless. Invulnerable. Immortal. In the distance he saw them. Three lone figures advancing through the shattered remains of countless worlds. As they approached, Kraken received his first glance of the warrior known as Sora. Kraken was appalled. He was a child. A human child. A human child with a dog and a duck. This was the warrior that had defeated their Queen? These were the warriors that had defeated countless hundreds of thousands of his brethren on countless worlds? This could not be. Kraken flew towards the child and his animals, his comrades close behind. He swung at the child with his sword, and sent the whelp crashing to the ground. Kraken laughed to himself. Pathetic. This child was nothing more then a boy with a toy sword. A fearsome warrior indeed. Kraken's red eyes widened. The boy was standing once more, and instead of tears, or the whimpering sounds of fear, all Kraken found was a cold, fierce determination. A warrior's spirit. For the first time in his existence, the Heartless moved away, for once in his existence, he felt like one of his countless victims. Afraid. Terrified. All too mortal. The boy charged forward and Kraken raced to meet him, determined to regain his lost composure. Regain his lost sense of immortality. He would kill the warrior, and truly be the greatest warrior of all the Heartless! Their blades clashed together. Key against Black steel. Their blades flicked in and out, slashing frantically at one another, but finding not purchase in each other's flesh. But in one instant, Kraken's guard dropped, and a blow was struck. The warrior's blade flicked in a horizontal line across the Heartless' neck, and his black blood flowed freely. He clutched his throat and fell to the ground, flopping about like a fish, plucked from the water and left to die slowly without air. He watched as the warrior and his friends left, his comrades all dead beside him. He slowly crawled to the entrance to the End, and boarded one of the Heartless ships. He kept one hand to his throat, his red eyes now burning more violently then ever before. He would leave the end, find a way to heal himself, then he would return. He would return for his vengeance. 


	2. Part Two: The Change

Disclaimer: Kraken the Assassin is an original character that I have created. The setting his adventures take place in a slightly different version of an alternate history for the Kingdom Hearts Universe, created by a friend of mine, Storm Pikagirl, another author on Fanfiction.net. The original universe, and any mentions of characters from the game, Kingdom Hearts, are not my creations, they are property of both Disney and Squaresoft. There will be mature content in regards to violence and gore in this story, so if it is offensive, please do not read.  
  
*****  
  
Mission Zero:  
  
The Beginnings of an Assassin, Part Two  
  
Through the void of interspace, Kraken traveled. His eyes staring forward, his course set. The world that was his destination loomed before him. The City of Lost Souls. Traverse Town.  
  
The Heartless landed his ship outside the great gates to the city, and clawed his way out. He stood before the gates for a moment, his sword his only means of supporting his weakened form. He moved forward, using what little of his strength remained to push the gates open and enter the city. The sight that greeted him was that of the First District, populated by the few survivors that had escaped the Heartless' attack on the city. His red eyes searched across the forms of the mortals, all of whom, it would appear, had not yet noticed his arrival. He slowly limped his way along the walls, using the shadows cast about them to obscure his black form. He made his way to the gates of the Third District and pushed them open, falling through them as his strength failed him. Around him he saw no signs of his brethren, no signs of the armies of Heartless warriors that had come here, killing hundreds of mortal fools that thought they could escape their fates. All Kraken found, was silence.  
  
He began dragging his sword along the ground behind him as he walked, its blade making small sparks as it slid across the cobblestone streets. One of his hands still holding his neck, its grip loose, his arm tired and his energy fading. He needed to find a lone soul, someone who he could take their heart with out having to worry about warriors coming to stop him, and putting his miserable existence to an end. He could not allow that to come to pass. He would survive. He would have his vengeance.  
  
Kraken slowly wandered the streets, his sword fallen behind him, his red eyes slowly dulling. It was to be over soon. He could not sustain himself anymore. He was doomed. Doomed to die on a world that was not his home. And all because of a miserable child. No.not a child. A warrior. A warrior that was more powerful. More invincible, then Kraken had ever been in his wildest imagination. This boy had survived countless battles against his brethren and even defeated their all-powerful Queen. Kraken let out a low, but now silent, growl, his fist clenching. That boy would die someday, and it would be by Kraken's hand. No matter the cost.  
  
It was then, it seemed, that the dark gods showed their favor to the fallen warrior.  
  
"Hello?" A voice called out through the empty streets. Kraken's eyes seemed to regain a bit of their lost glimmer. There. That voice was Kraken's answer to his dark prayers for vengeance. The owner of that voice would be the one that would supply him with the means to exact his vengeance!  
  
Kraken quickly raised himself from the ground, moving to retrieve his fallen sword, his eyes scanning the streets. He saw the mortal wandering along before the empty storefronts, a tattered cloak wrapped around its shivering form. A smile formed across Kraken's features as he sped towards the figure. He thrust his sword into the ground, and shimmered from view, becoming invisible, as his namesake would suggest. He quickly floated to the mortal, taking his form in more closely. This young mortal, like the warrior Sora, was little more then a boy. Perhaps fifteen mortal years old, perhaps more, Kraken could not be sure. The boy's piercing green eyes darted around, as if he were desperately searching for something, but what, Kraken was not sure. All Kraken knew was that this boy carried no weapon, and was unaware of his presence; this would be an all too easy victory.  
  
Kraken struck out at the child, grasping into the child's chest, trying to wrench the heart free, but he found something, he had not expected. The child gasped and grasped the Heartless, not releasing it. Kraken struggled, he quickly removed the hand that had been holding his throat and began striking the child, trying to force him into releasing him. But the child's grip would not be loosened. The child wailed and cried, begging the creature to release him, not to kill him. Kraken could not listen to the boy's cries, his vision locked upon achieving his goal, obtaining his vengeance.  
  
And then it happened. The boy and the Heartless were surrounded in black energy, swirling around them, encasing them in an orb of pure darkness, the hatred, terror, and thirst for vengeance flowing from them manifested itself. The two continued their struggle inside the orb, but slowly, the two began moving together, merging as if into one being. The two slowly stopped struggling, their eyes closed as their forms moved closer, finally becoming one entity. The darkness faded, until one could see the huddled, black form lying still upon the ground.  
  
Red eyes slowly opened, peering at the dark sky above Traverse Town. *Did it work? Did Kraken succeed? * Kraken asked himself, slowly pulling himself to his feet. *Is Kraken whole once more?* He could feel his strength returning. He brought a hand to this throat, feeling a massive scar where once a ragged cut had been. It had worked. He was healed, now he would go back to the End and claim his revenge. He took a step forward, and noticed something was wrong. He seemed smaller, and his feet were planted against the ground. He willed himself to fly, but he could not. He swirled around, his cloak flowing with the swift movement. *This.this cannot be! What happen to Kraken?!* He quickly ran to one of the windows, peering at the reflection before him. The reflection of a boy, who's skin and clothes were an unnatural black. *No.no, this cannot be! Kraken must try again! I must devour more hearts, and regain my former glory!* But the need for devouring hearts was gone.he could no longer feel the hunger. He placed a hand to his chest, and felt it. A single, slow beat. He had become an abomination, a Heartless with a heart. 


	3. Part Three: The Return

Disclaimer: Kraken the Assassin is an original character that I have created. The setting his adventures take place in a slightly different version of an alternate history for the Kingdom Hearts Universe, created by a friend of mine, Storm Pikagirl, another author on Fanfiction.net. The original universe, and any mentions of characters from the game, Kingdom Hearts, are not my creations, they are property of both Disney and Squaresoft. There will be mature content in regards to violence and gore in this story, so if it is offensive, please do not read.  
  
******  
  
Mission Zero:  
  
The Beginnings of an Assassin, Part Three  
  
Kraken stumbled back through the gates of to the First District. He looked around wildly, not sure what to do. He quickly began making his way towards the main gates to the city, but tripped over his feet, and slammed into the cold ground below him. His mind was still wandering, he still could not grasp what had happened to him. He had absorbed that boy's heart, and his wound had been healed.but now he, the once invincible Heartless warrior, was trapped in the form of a pathetic mortal child.  
  
"Hey, mister, are you ok?" A voice asked from above him. He quickly turned to face the person who was standing over him, and found himself looking into a pair of innocent blue eyes. The voice had belonged to a boy, no older then ten. The boy gasped as he looked into Kraken's red, pupilless eyes. "H-Heartless! Help, it's a Heartless!" The boy cried out and began to try and run away from the Heartless beast. Kraken quickly leapt to his feet, drawing his sword and thrust it forward at the boy. His blade found purchase in the boy's skin and pressed in, the boy's cries quickly died out as the blade that had pierced his back, slide through him, ending the boy's life quickly. Kraken drew the blade out from the now lifeless form, to see a dozen-armed townspeople charging towards him. He growled silently and turned back to the gates, his cloak billowing around him. He quickly ran to the doors and began to pull them open as the townspeople advanced. As he slipped through the gates, behind the angry mob of people, he caught a last glimpse of the boy he had slain, and a woman rushing to his side. She gently lifted the form of the fallen child, her cry of anguish reaching his ears, before the gates slammed shut behind him.  
  
Kraken boarded his ship without a moment's delay, the doors closing, and the roar of engines filled the air as Kraken returned to the swirling nothingness of interspace. The warrior looked at his dull reflection in the window of the ship and sneered. He would make Sora pay for this. For forcing him to adopt a form as sickening as this. Condemning him to face a constant reminder of the thought he hated most. All things are mortal.  
  
The Heartless ship flew through the swirling vortex that held the multiverse, until he saw it. The End of The World. His second home. And the world where Sora was battling to defeat their new master, Ansem.  
  
Kraken landed his ship in the entrance and slowly walked forward, peering at the once vast wasteland of worlds..but now, there was nothing. The worlds had disappeared. Kraken blinked, tentatively stepping across the open space, fearing what this could mean. As he continued his trek through the vast emptiness and silence of The End, he came upon a sight that left him stunned.  
  
A massive castle stood before him, it's dark spires reaching up into the air like claws, trying to rip the stars from the sky. Kraken slowly moved forward to the massive gates of the black stone castle. He quietly shoved them open, peering around the vast, dark hallways. This place served as a reminder of the great castle on the world of Hallow Bastion, where his Queen had resided. He finally arrived at two massive doors, a mockery of the fabled doors leading to the throne room of the King Mickey. He gave them a mighty push, but they seemed to open by themselves at the slightest touch, and Kraken stumbled slightly as they moved quickly away from him. He peered into the dark hall, but could only make out a dark shape seated there. *Master Ansem. Kraken, your ever-faithful servant has returned. Kraken is impressed that Master Ansem was able to create such a magnificent palace in Master Ansem's honor.* Kraken praised as he made his way forward. But the sight of the one whom sat in the throne was not the one Kraken would have expected to see in a thousand years.  
  
Sora, the warrior, master of the Keyblade, sat upon the dark throne.  
  
Kraken stopped and peered at the boy, looking deep into the eyes he had grown to hate and fear. Eyes that no longer held a determination to stop all that was evil, to save the multiverse.  
  
No.  
  
All that he found in the dark eyes was a dark lust for power. The desire to rule all creatures, and bring darkness to the multiverse. 


End file.
